Harry's new life
by Anonymous Autor
Summary: Harry decides he has had enaugh and leaves britan behind... what will he find and when will he go? set few years after canon, it's not AU but i may change something sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

It was truly beautiful day. Sun was shining very brightly, there was nothing but blue sky over the heads of people walking down the street, to put it simply, another summer day in Sydney.

On the bench by the ocean, there was sitting... well you could say ordinary young man, tall (about 1.95 m) handsome with, black messy hair which was contrasted by sparkling emerald eyes, he could've been about 27 years old.

But he wasn't as ordinary as one would expect... no. His name was Harry Potter, which means he's nothing like that. Not even in magical world.

Harry was deep in thought, looking beck on his life, it finally started to look good. Yes, of course, one would say that living celebrity live of hero, _of he-who-defeated-the-dark-lord_ , is awesome... well not really, at least not for Harry. He just wanted to settle down and live with his family. But no. There was always something, some party, some request, some expectation. He hated it and worst part of it all was that his wife, Giny was like that as well. He had have enaugh. one day he went to Gringotts (if he went to the ministry they probably wouldn't do it) and asked for divorce. Never in his life he thought he would appreciate bigotry of wizarding world (no ane asked if Giny agrees, Lord Potter said, so it will be done).

It had interesting consequences... Giny went all angry and shouted at him about ruining her life, Ron was even worse, he pulled out his wand but Harry, always very good when it come to dueling, soon defeated Ron, who than shouted about behaving like slimy snakes and so on. Rest of the Weasley family except Goerge and Fluer were more or less the same.

Harry left England week after that, it was already more than 5 years ago.

 _ **should have been line but ...**_ _ **  
**_

Harry looked away from the ocean and stood up, adjusted his clothes and went down the street. It took only several minutes for him to reach his destination, small cafe on the corner of the street. After two minutes of waiting the person he was looking for walked out.

"Hello beautiful" said Harry as he smiled at his wife.

Rose Potter nee Hubson was very pretty girl and she knew it, hence she was used to poeple calling her like that, but from Harry... from man who meant world for her. It never ceased to make her day worth waking up. She was relatively tall for woman (1.82 m) but still looked up to him. Her long midnight hair was falling near her hips, which was unusual because she was almost always wearing it in complicated braid which was falling over her left shoulder. She wore tight blue shirt which perfectly highlighted her flat stomach and black equally tight jeans.

"Hi handsome" she answered after he kissed her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

Together they went to the near parking lot where Harry ulocked their car (blue BMW with four seats and big boot) and headed to nearby school.

When they get here Harry walked out and opened door for Rose who thanked him with deep kiss.

"Not that i'm complaining but we should've go, otherwise we'll be late and you know how much impatient she can be." He said.

"I'm aware." Was the reply.

They went togather, hand in hand, in front of the school, waiting.

After ten minutes of comfortable chatter about each others days, black haired racket shot to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Shouted Zoe.

Zoe Potter could very well pass as Rose's young sister only reason why not right now, is 21 years big age difference. Still at only four years of age she looked exactly like her mother, long black night-like hair beautifull blue eyes and tall figure.

"How was your day princes?" Asked Harry.

"Good! Are we g'nna play to the park?" She asked, already sitting on her father's neck.

"Sure! What else would we do?" Replied equally exited Rose.

Squeak of delight was the only reaction they got from her. Harry just smiled, this was what he wanted, family and calm nice life. He had beautifull wife he loved and even could tell her about magical world, given she was squib. He had cutest little princes/demon as a daughter and a lot of time to enjoy it all... Yeah it was really looking good!

 **AN: Here it is ... I know I know it's short, but rly, what did you expect :] I hope you liked it ... I'm gonna write this in two time lines one of Harry and Rose getting together and one of Harry/Rose/Zoe relationship there should be one of each in every chapter but there can be exceptions.**

 **I thank you for reading this and hope you enjoyed it at least as much as me**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the kitchen at Grimmould place, deep in thought. It was only five days after the big fight but it felt like century. It saddened him, really. Weasleys were like a family for him and it always hurts when you fight with family. But he refused to back down, it was not his fault. He had to leave, that much was sure, problem was where to go. He decided it must be done quietly, otherwise they will not let him leave at all. That means muggle ways of transform and life without usage of magic, or they will find him. that was, contrary to popular believe, going to be quite easy. After all he already lived 11 years without magic (while maintaining household, thanks to his relatives) so that shouldn't be a problem. Though problem was where to go… Europe was possibility but also quite close to England, America was appealing but there was large magical community and while they wouldn't annoy him with _boy-who-lived_ nonsense, there is still possibility of British wizards finding him especially considering that Hermione send her parents there before they could die in the war. And then it hit him… Australia… perfect solution, almost nonexistent magical community, very large number of English speaking people, and almost half of population are not even from continent in the first place, so no one will ask what is he doing there. Simply perfect!

Next day he went, in muggle clothes and by muggle transport of course, to airport.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Asked very attractive young woman behind the desk.

She was very short and slightly "wider" than necessary, if you know what I mean, but it somehow only enchanted her looks. She had brown shoulder-long hair and pretty, circular face with green eyes, she could be 25 years old.

"Hi, I would like to ask when there is next fly to Sydney?"

"Ok, give me a minute" She said, looking into the monitor "Yes, here it is… on Sunday at 16:30 and you'll be in Sydney at Tuesday about one in the morning." She said

"All right is there a place in first class?"

"Yeah it is" She smiled "will you want to book also return flight?"

"No!" He said maybe too fast.

She gave him funny look but didn't say anything.

He paid for ticket and went home. He had two days to prepare for his leave.

He packed few things he wanted to take with him, his invisibility cloak, it's not trackable as magical signature is, photo album with his parents, books and after very, _very_ long consideration, his photo album from Hermione full of memories of two of them, her present for his twentieth birthday. He always was closer with her than Ron, nothing romantic really, but very close and that's why her betrayal hurt most, she agreed with Ron about being like Slytherin. The same Hermione who helped him to persuade Ron that being in Slytherin didn't necessary mean that you are evil. Hermione behaved strange after his twentieth birthday, she stopped arguing with Ron and even started admiring the same character treats she tried to change in him through last 10 years, strange really. And after one year she married him. All the time while married to Ron, she was housewife, _ **Hermione housewife… what the hell!**_ It was so unlike her. And she also cut off almost all her ties with him.

Harry sighed, he must stop thinking about it or he might never leave, as painful as it will be he's not going back to England, never.

On Saturday morning he got up early and send off Hedwig, she is going to accompany him to Sydney no matter how easily recognizable se might be and how strange it will look to have pet owl in muggle world, she was his first friend and he is not going to abandon her.

She was carrying a letter for Gringotts, asking for portkey directly to the office of his account manager, yet another positive side of being Lord Potter.

While she was away he went, again as a muggle because no matter how much time he spent as a one he still spent more time as a wizard and training makes master after all, to the travel agency to ask for some tips as to where buy a perfect house at Sydney, earlier he decided that flat may be easier to clean that house but house is still better.

"Hello, how can I help you" asked man at the counter

He could be about 50 years old but it was obvious that he was still very fit. He had blond short hair with few gray strays at the sides, he was clean shaved and had blue suit with black shirt underneath.

"Hi, I'm going to live in Sydney and would like to ask for some tips as to where buy a house"

"Very well I assume you are not interested in renting something than?" after receiving nod he continued "question is, where do you want to live… I would recommend you house in Mosman district, it's very nice, near the ocean and there are a lot of parks and beaches it's also very well rated for great neighborhood, do you have a family"

"Erm… no, not exactly" something in his face must've indicated it's painful for him to talk about it, because man immediately apologized

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you discomfort."

"No, it's ok, you couldn't have known." Harry assured him.

"Anyway" man continued "I cannot sell it to you because it's not in England but I can tell you there is nice house on the beach available. 145 m2 on two stores"

"Thank you very much, can you give me an address?"

"sure, here you are."

when Harry got home, Hedwig was already waiting for him with parcel attached to her leg.

When he opened it, after properly welcoming ant thanking Hedwig in form of beacon and very long and affectionate petting season, of course, he found out that goblins are waiting for him in less than 40 minutes and had barely enough time to take a shower, eat something and change from comfortable shorts and t-shirt to stiff and ugly looking robes, another part of wizarding world he won't miss.

At 15:00 he took portkey and soon he found himself in familiar office.

In was very professionally looking office, there was absolutely nothing personal, only table chair and o lot of bookshelves full of terribly old looking books and piles of paper sometimes almost as high as Harry himself

"Hi Skullcrasher" " _goblins and their names"_ Harry thought

"Welcome my lord, how can I help you? Your letter said it was rather urgent matter" greeted him goblin

Skullcrasher was very old goblin who served as Potters account manager for about ten generations, goblins lived almost as long as dragons and only because it was very rare for goblin to have a child, were they in position like this, barely more than servants for wizards with practically no rights, at least in England… in America and Europe it was different, magical population there were more tolerant but in the Asia, it was worse… they even forced goblin to leave their continent.

"Yes, I need your help… I plan on leaving England. Forever, never come back. But I need you to help me keep it quiet and also want to reassure you that I'm not cutting my ties with goblins and still plan on continuing our relationship. I would also appreciate if you could buy a house I found in Australia"

"So, Australia then, hmm… good choice indeed, yes, I was expecting something like that, especially after that fight you had with Weasleys" Harry didn't even bother with looking surprised that he know about it, goblins have their ways to gathering information after all.

"I also understand your reasoning and will help you in regard of secrecy, do you happen to have an address of the new house you wanted?"

"Yes, here it is" Harry said giving him piece of paper.

"It will be done, I will also personally send you your monthly account status and your correspondence so no one will know where you are"

"Thank you very much Skullcrasher."

On Sunday, sharply 16:35 Harry was sitting in his seat in first class as plane started to rise.

He is finally leaving England, and all bad memories with it.

 _ **Should've been line but…**_

Harry sat at the bench looking at his wife and daughter as Rose was pushing Zoe at the swings. They both looked so happy that he simply had to smile too. Yesterday they gave Zoe to the drink potion which was meant to find out if children are magical or not. If is then child will sleep very, very deeply for about ten hours because potion "eats" magic from their bodies, so it needs to regenerate it. It's perfectly safe if you give right amount of potion. If they aren't magical then nothing really happens. And to immense happiness of both Harry and Rose. Zoe slept as usual… she is muggle.

This made both extremely happy because magical world made their lives much more complicated. They told Zoe about wizarding world, because there was no guarantee that she will be indeed muggle they told her so that she could know before anything really happen. It was risky but even if she told someone, everyone would think it was childish imagination. But their fears were unnecessary, despite four, she could be very mature. After all, it is another thing she got from her mother, Rose is very energetic, childish, very talkative and easily amused, but can be death serious if situation requires. She said she understand and it will be their little secret. Two days later they gave her a potion.

"Daddy!" Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by sweetest voice he could imagine.

"Yes princes?"

"Mommy said we're going to have an ice cream" she said with innocent smile, way too much innocent for his liking.

"And what else did she said?"

"that you'll pay for both of us if I'll smile nicely enough." She said.

Harry shook his head and looked in his wifes direction.

She flashed him the same innocent smile as Zoe and he knew he already lost.

"Alright but only if you promise me that you'll stay as cute as your mommy when you grow up." He smiled.

Squeak of happiness from both Potter ladies was better reward that he could imagine.

They ended with vanilla flavor for Harry, strawberry for Rose and double chocolate for Zoe.

arriving home at 16:00 was surprisingly soon considering how late they could be when little demon decided it's beautiful day for swimming in the ocean, or for cinema, or for visiting a ZOO, or… well I think you understand.

Zoe took Harry to her room while Rosy mock protested, saying something silly about spending time with her husband… anyway, after realizing that playing with superhero figures and reading Zoes favorite comics, like any with superheroes, isn't game for three, today at least, she went reading a book to the living room.

Harry spent next two hours fighting IRON MAN'S figure with his HULK one, than reading two comics about SPIDER-MAN and drawing picture of Zoe with CAPTAIN AMERICA. She was very fascinated by superheroes

"How was your day by the way?" Asked Harry when two of them decided to sit for a while in the corner of the room, with Zoe sitting on Harry her had resting on his chest.

"Marry laughed at me, she said I'm playing with toys for boys" She pouted.

"Hey! You there! Put that pout away from my daughters face or else!"

She giggled but then that sobered "but she's right, no? they are toy for boys."

"And are they entertaining you any less because of that?" Asked Harry.

"No" She said.

"Then where is the problem? Some people will always find a reason to laugh at you. But the important thing is that you will not let them to ruin your day."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah! And you know what? I think its adorable… much better then drawing you and Hello Kitty for example."

She smiled the cutest smile that only she could muster and hugged him very tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome."

At eight o'clock he went down to the living room only to find his wife lying on the couch, still reading the same book only she was no longer in jeans, but very short sleep shorts and sleeve-less top. He smiled and went to her, took her book end closed it, she gave him dirty look but corners of her mouth twitched slightly.

"I was reading that book, you know" She said

"Yeah and I hope to be better entertainment that book" He smiled as he climbed on top of her and kissed her lightly.

"Hmm… you might be right after all" she said wrapping her arms around his body pulling him close, deepening the kiss. He moved his lips down her jaw and to her neck slightly nibbling at her year as he went by

"Harry … Zoe might come dow…"

"She already sleeps" He interrupted her "I'm only yours now." He whispered to her ear.

It was some time before they went to the bed.

 **AN: Hi there, I tried and made it! Chapter 2 is there BUT chapter 3 may be latter then tomorrow and my update rate will be lesser, you know now it's weekend but in the rest of the week I have school so… yeah.**

 **There are already some changes, a left Hedwig alive and sent Hermione's parents to USA instead.**

 **I also edited 1. Chapter a little, nothing serious only some grammar errors and Harry's age he's 27 now, so Rose is 25 and Zoe is 4.**

 **I'm aware that 1. Half of chapter includes more information and takes more story time then 2. But I think this way it's kind of better**

 **I would also like to ask you if I should write more details in scenes like end of this chapter. I wouldn't mind, I'm 16 years old male after all, but I have a feeling that It could be too much considering nature of the story. It's your choice.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood in front of his new house, it was truly beautiful. On the first floor there was large living room with small library and fireplace. Behind the door was kitchen, perfectly equipped one, with small dining table for four. Straight from the back of the living area were stairs to the second floor which emerged into the corridor. In it were 3 doors. One of them was master bedroom, which was simply masterpiece. Big king-sized bed with two nightstands, one of each side, were centre of the room. There was walk in wardrobe on one side and big beautiful bathroom on the other and right next to the bed, were doors to the balcony from which was perfect view on the ocean and small private beach, also part of property. Bathroom was made in blue and white colours. Bedroom walls were light, warm brown, while furniture was dark nearly black. All in all, it fit together perfectly. Second door led to another bedroom. This one was smaller and in same colours but still nicely equipped and has very homely feeling to it. Third doors led to the study. Large desk and extremely comfortable looking chair were dominating the room, by the walls there were bookshelves ready to fill and in the corner of the room were two armchairs and small coffee table near another fireplace.

Harry finished his tour and went outside in the garden behind the house. It was bigger than house itself and was very well kept. " _Someone has obviously been looking after the house, not even house elf would be able to do better_ _"_ from beck door you went to the platform, there was 8 garden chairs around similar looking table, grill and beach umbrella. Garden furniture, including fence around the platform, were in white color. Garden itself had about 300m, from house to the shore and 100m in width, by the shore was aforementioned private beach. It has small pond with bench overlooking small waterfalls on it. In the back, just by the beach, was small forest and in the center of it was clearing, serving as playground with swings and trampoline.

All in all, it looked amazing, it wasn't very cheap either, about 1,5 million pounds but considering Harry's fortune… money was not a problem.

Harry sat at his table in the study, considering what he should do…

He needed more things, like clothes some food, new car, he learned how to drive 1 year after his marriage but left his car in London.

He needed to find a job, not that he had to work but everybody need something to do and Harry wasn't type to sit home and do nothing,

He needed to take a look around the house, to find out where is nearest shop, what neighbors he had and so on.

So, it wasn't even 20 minutes before Harry went to the nearest house, after he rang a bell it was only few moments before young woman opened the door.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked

She could be about 35 years old with blond hair and blue eyes, her face was slightly thinner than you could normally see but it somehow completed her tall and obviously fit figure. She was wearing loose white t-shirt with surfing motive and knee-long purple shorts.

"Hi, I'm harry, Harry Potter and I just wanted to say hello. I'm new owner of the house over there." He said, gesturing to his house.

"Ah, hello. I'm Natalie. GREG COME OVER THERE! WE HAVE A VISIT!" Before he could protest She grabbed him by hand and pulled him into very nice and modern living room. It was somewhat circular shape and included also kitchen and dining area. Suddenly, he realized he sat in comfortable chair, near the fireplace.

Greg appeared to be very strongly built man about forty with brown hair and almost black eyes.

"Hello, I'm Greg, you're going to be new neighbor, right?"

"Yeah, hello! I'm Harry Potter." Answered Harry, while standing up and held his hand before him.

Greg had surprisingly gentle but still firm hold on his hand while shaking it, though Harry had no doubt that if he wanted, he could crush his hand.

"I'm happy to see that we finally have a new face here, Nat was very anxious about who it could be." He smiled and held his wife close.

"We are having a party at Sunday, you could come and meet everyone!" squeaked Nat.

"I... Yeah, sure! I'd like that." Said Harry

"Perfect, Sunday, here, after one o'clock." Said Greg.

"So, tell us about yourself." said Nat, siting with her husband on the other side of coffee table.

"I'm from England, and after finishing school I married… I was 18 and soon realized it's not going to work. Her family took it very badly, it was hard cos I considered them family myself, my parents died when I was young and my relatives took me in, but they weren't fond of me. When I could I was with Weasley's. I decided it wanted change… some new experience, new chance."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your parents I didn't know, I would never…" "It's ok, really. You couldn't know." Interrupted Harry.

"I moved here, so I could start again."

"I'm glad that you find your new chance." Smiled Nat "And if you need anything, just ask and we'll try to help."

"Thank you, really. I appreciate it. I wanted to ask you where is nearest shop center, you see I didn't packed very much and decided to buy something here."

It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Harry finally leaved Jimson's residence. He was astonished how much they wanted to help. They happily told him where is nearest shop canter, where is best theatre, cinema, sport center, where is good place to look for car and even where to ask for job. They even offered to take him to the city!

All in all, Harry thought he might have found good friends and was really looking forward Sunday.

After short ride by the bus, Harry was in the shop center. It never ceased to amaze him how many shops at one place could be, after war it was really shock when Hermione showed him muggle London, all he knew was few streets around Privet drive.

Harry went to designer clothes shop and bought about small mountain of clothes, but there was a problem, how to get it home?

"Hello, I wanted to ask you, is there a possibility of sending these clothes to my home, I just now realized that I have no way to get home that much thing" Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Well it is indeed possible, but it will be for fee per piece." Said shop assistant behind the counter.

Thanks to Harry's planning whole shopping trip was now about 50 pounds more expensive.

After Harry left the shop in his new clothes, black tight shirt and white jeans completed by Nike trainers. Rest of the clothes are going to be at home tomorrow at eight o'clock, Harry went by bus, hopefully for last time, to car shop that Greg recommended.

It turned out that this "car shop" is one of the biggest in Sydney and there was just about everything, from comfortable family cars to motor bikes and sport cars.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" asked seller.

He could be about 35 years old with brown hair reaching to his shoulders, he wore black jeans and blue t-shirt with shop's logo. On his name tag was Ollie.

"Well I wanted to look for a car and hopefully drive it away." Said Harry

"Alright that should be possible, depending on what car you chose, some of them are ready for a ride but some are not. What type of car are you looking for?"

"I wanted something fast, something nice, you see I have a new house but my garage is empty!" Grinned Harry.

"Finally! someone who wants a **real car**!"

That evening Harry got home in brand new, neon orange and white, Ford Mustang. He always wanted to get one, but never actually believed he would be able to get it. Well everybody is, deep inside, a child after all.

 _ **Should've been line but…**_

Harry walked out to the garden and saw his wife sitting by the pond, her favorite spot. He tried many times persuade her that benches are better than sitting on the ground but she could be very persistent.

He walked over and sit behind her, spooning her.

"Nat and Greg said they will have another party next weekend." Said Rose as she leaned into him.

"I still don't understand why are they announcing it to us… it's always same, on Sunday after one o'clock." Chuckled Harry.

"I hope they'll have luck finally."

"Yeah, me too." Said Harry

Rose was referring to Jimson's unsuccessful tries to have a child. It was sad, they both wanted to have a child but it just couldn't happen. Luckily for them there was Zoe, they become auntie Nat and uncle Gregy sooner than they thought possible and were very helpful in the beginning when their younger friends sometimes didn't know what to do about their daughter.

"Do you have any news about Frank and Sam? They are away for quite a long time, it's about two weeks." Harry asked.

"I'm not sure where exactly they are but I've got an e-mail that if we ever wanted nice holiday, then cruise around the world is nice thing."

"You're kidding me, right!? They went to California for one week and end up in the journey around the world?" He almost screamed.

"Yeah! I know… but we must try that sometimes you know?" She started sentence laughing but ended deadly serious.

"I think I'm going to have VERY long talk with the two of them, they are spoiling you!"

"And what do you plan to do about that?" Rose challenged.

He bent slightly so his mouth was just by her ear, drew her closer and whispered "Make sure it's me who's spoiling you."

She turned around and leaned to him so their noses where touching. "Good answer, husband of mine!" She said and kissed him. He lied down on the ground, pulling her with him and deepened the kiss. She moaned and run her hand through his already messy hair. Harry was too busy grabbing and holding her ass more tightly than strictly necessary to notice though.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by sound of their daughter's laughter.

When their faces separated they saw Zoe running and Hedwig flying behind her occasionally colliding in her beck in gentle, playful way.

"I think it's time to get up, as much as I don't want to. I still have some paperwork to do." Said Harry.

"Yeah, I need to go shopping too, should I take Zoe with me?" Asked Rose.

"Would you? You know how she can be when alone outside." Smiled Harry

"Sure. ZOE!" when she was sure her daughter's attention was on them, she asked. "WILL YOU GO SHOPPING WITH ME!?"

"Yeah! Will we buy some sweets?"

"Only if you'll leave me some when you get home" said Harry.

It was almost week later when they were all walking to the Jimson's residence.

"Mummy do you think Josh will be there?" Asked Zoe.

"I'm sure about that, you know that he wouldn't miss possibility of spending day with his favorite kid."

Josh was son of Frank and Sam, slightly older couple, both were about 45, who were currently enjoying world tour. He was adult so there was no need for him to go with his parents on holiday. Especially when it was never sure when you'll get home given their impulsive behavior and no need to work.

When they went straight to the garden, which was unlike Potter's accessible also from the front site of the property, they were greeted with very loud HELLO! From everyone.

There was, of course, Nat and Greg, then Josh and his girlfriend Sarah and Tom with his wife Amy and Children Marry, and Gerry who both are Zoe's classmates in school.

"Josh!" Screamed Zoe, while Josh was always popular between children and vice versa he and Zoe were joined at the hip, he was another uncle in all but blood.

Josh was only a bit younger then Rose, being 23 with blond hair as his father and brown eyes his mother have.

His girlfriend who was popular with children almost as much as he was, had blue eyes, slim figure and shoulder-length green hair, piercing in her eyebrow and tattoo of lion on her back. Needless to say. Josh's parents were very uncomfortable with their son's girlfriend but over more than two years long relationship they come to love her as daughter they never had, there were no doubts in the group of friends that two of them will eventually become husband and wife.

"Hi little demon! How are you?"

"Perfect, I have new superhero figure… you wanna see it?" She all but shouted.

"Sure I want, let's go to play though… we'll let these boring adults to their boring businesses right."

"YEAH!" Was battle cry of three children, the others never seen them in next two hours.

Rest of the Potters sat down and greeted their friends properly. "How is your cafe doing?" Asked Tom from chair on the side of the terrace. was holding his wife, Amy, around her waist while she sat on his lap.

They were both quite tall, over 1.80m Tom had black hair which his children were owners of as well. While his wife was blond with heir reaching to the middle of her back. Both had green eyes almost as bright as Harry's.

"Good, I must say I was little surprised when there was so much people and had trouble buying more chairs and supplies in time but we managed." Smiled Harry.

They recently opened another cafe… this was their second and both were very successful.

It was already evening when he was carrying sleeping Zoe in his arms while heading home, yeah it was much better than his life back in England, he had friends, family successful job and Happy life.

 **AN: Hi there!**

 **I know! Yeah. It took me more than week to finish this, but I have excuse: originally, I thought about posting this on Friday, maybe Saturday… I think we all can agree that Deadpool 2 is more important than writing fanfiction so Friday is off. On Saturday I was also uncapable of posting this, you see, my city has 750 years anniversary and there was a lot of concerts and stuff like that all weekend. I spent about 8 hours out there and get home past midnight.**

 **Next chapter will be out next weekend… I promise.**

 **Btw.: you'll soon find out that my promise is not very reliable :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Thursday morning and Harry was already up before six. Yesterday, after he get home with his new car, He sat down in armchair near the fireplace, thinking about what job he should get.

Best option seemed to be some sort of restaurant, he didn't want anything in the office, or something boring as seller in the supermarket or something like that. Then he got an idea, what if he owned some sort of restaurant? I mean, it's not like he really needed to work so… if he lost some money in the process it'll be, well unfortunate but not really problem.

Harry really enjoyed cooking, it was the only chore he has enjoyed when living with Dursleys. But Restaurant would be impossible to run by himself and until he would get some other people working for him it would be useless. He didn't want to start company, at least not right now. He wanted something small, something with homely feeling to it, like… Cafe or teahouse! He would be able to run it by himself, maybe with the other person if he really wanted to. It would be nice quiet place with some coffee, tea and cake for families with children, but also for couples, he just needed to find a place.

That night Harry went to sleep with dreams about his new cafe.

It was half past six when he went outside and sat in the beauty he could call his car. The lights on the dashboard were striking blue, nicely contrasting with combination of black interior with neon orange accessories. Seats were made from the finest black leather with orange seams, all in all… car was perfect.

He drove to the city center, where he parked his car in parking place under the shop center and went outside, it was nice day so he decided that rather than driving in morning traffic through the streets of one of the busiest cities in the world, he'll walk.

After ten minutes and quick call to the information service, he was standing in front of estate agent.

He walked in and went straight to the counter.

"Hi, I'd like to know if there are any places for sale in the city center, where I could run a cafe?"

"Hello, well that depends, do you want to buy a place only, or do you expect some furniture inside?" Asked the man behind the counter.

He was old, about 65 years old and have almost no hair, only little bit behind his ears and on the back of his head, he wore white shirt and black trousers, he had tattoo on his right forearm, skull in flames. He wore glasses behind which you could his green eyes.

"Well, I'd like to have something I could decorate myself so preferably bare room, but I can always just throw away anything inside the equipped ones so…" He trailed of.

"I see… give me a minute I'll look at it," after a while of staring into the monitor he said. "Yes, there are three places all of them about 50m2. I'll give you an address if you want."

"Perfect, I'd like that."

"Just call me which one you wish to buy and if you'll give me your bank account number, you'll only have to come here and take keys." Answered man, giving him paper with all three addresses as well as his phone number.

Not even half an hour letter Harry found himself standing before place number one. It was nice 3 story building in light orange color, build on the square it has strategic, well accessible position. Walking in, Harry found himself in the L-shaped room, straight in front of him was 8m long and 5m wide space, by the opposite wall was what looked like very old and broken bar and on the left side of the door, in area about 4m long and 3m wide was little mountain of chairs and tables, all terribly old and utterly useless. Walls were covert in disgusting, old and faded wallpaper with flower motive. All in all, it would need a lot of work, that wasn't necessary a problem but the less trouble with opening the sooner will be cafe finished. Harry hoped next one will be better.

Yes, it was better. Much better actually. Second place showed up to be on the square as well but this one was in only 2 story building and looked surprisingly well kept. Walking in, he saw somewhat circular room, well not really, but neither wall was ending in corner rather in small arc, color of the walls was pink, _definitely not going to keep it this way_ , he thought. There were some chairs and one table in the corner of the room covert by cloth but other than that room was bare. Floor was wooden and looked relatively new. He could already imagine where is he going to place chairs and where will be bar and whe… wait, he sounded like excited mother decorating child's room, ugh.

Harry was reluctant to look into the third and last address but was very, very, _VERY_ glad he did. The last one was relatively small, only about 40m2 but was absolutely perfect. On the corner of the street, in every direction from the crossroad on which it stood were shops and restaurants. In was set in three story building, with bright yellow color and had small terrace on both sides of the main door, overlooking both terraces were wall-sized windows. Terraces were without furniture but on the wooden fences were flowers, someone must be taking care of it he thought. Harry walked in and was again amazed by how well kept it was, floor was clean and walls were newly paint, albeit in white color. By the left window were placed chairs, green in color and in good shape, at least most of them, on the right side were tables, again in green color and but this time they were mostly broken or at least damaged, in the back of the room opposite the entrance was semicircular bar with bar chairs. On each side of the bar were doors. He just than realized than the other two rooms had no doors in them which meant that there was no room for toilets of kitchen, he wondered why he didn't realized it but was glad that he didn't buy the second place rashly and without thinking. Something he was sure his old self would do.

Walking into the right door he found himself in very small corridor, another three doors were there. First one opposite him showed up to be only small closet, surly for cleaning stuff and things like that. Left ones were ladies and right ones were gentleman's toilet room, perfectly cleaned, undamaged and useable, further proving his suspicion then it was some cafe before and not long time ago, and also that someone is taking care of it. He will have to ask people in the house.

Exiting toilets, he went for the left door, only now realizing that there was entrance to the area behind the bar, giving him an idea of what is going to be inside, and surly enough, it was small kitchen, unfortunately not as well equipped as he would have hoped but still there was small oven and some working area.

Harry sat in the main room on one of the chairs thinking, it was sure that he is going to buy this place. But what will he need to do, firstly he'll need to paint it in some better color, white is just boring. Then he will need to go through chairs and throw away the broken ones as well as all the tables. He'll need to buy new tables and if there won't be enough chairs, then them too, if it will be enough than just paint them. He'll need to buy some fridge and freezer as well as new oven and several coffeemakers, some black boards to write what he offers. Yeah it will take some time and effort but in moth or two, he should be ready.

After receiving his keys and confirming that place is indeed his, harry went back to the cafe, exiting his car he went slightly to the side, and surely enough next to the cafe's right terrace were doors leading into the upper storeys, He got key to them as well. Corridor was nice and well kept, after all it would surprise him if it was not, if someone from this house took care to clean abandoned cafe, why there should be something unclean or broken in the corridor. On the second story, just above his cafe were two doors, _that means there are four flats above me_.

After knocking on the flat number one and receiving no answer, it as one in the afternoon so no surprise that people were in their jobs, he went to the second flat and old woman, about 70 opened the door.

"Hello dear, how can I help you" She asked and smiled at him.

She was small only 1.5m and wore blue sweater and brown pants, but even though she was small and old, she looked surprisingly agile and was seemingly full of energy. Her brown hair was barely reaching her shoulders and her blue eyes were sparkling with kindness.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I just bought the café down there… I saw it was in really good shape and was well cleaned don't you know who was taking such great care of it?"

"Her smile saddened a little but then it went back as she asked "I'd like to tell you about it, do you have a time dear? Come in!" She called already walking in.

"Sure!" He called after her and stepped into her unsurprisingly clean flat, he was already suspecting it was her who was cleaning the cafe and every detail in the home of this lady told him that he is right.

He found her in the living room it was relatively large area connected with kitchen, walls were covered in butterfly-motive wallpaper and in the middle of the room were couch and two armchairs in front of TV. She was in the kitchen and was carrying plate of biscuits and tea for both of them.

When they were seated Magda, as she introduced herself, started. "That cafe you bought was there for very long time, it was my husbands. He opened it when we were both forty. When he died I could no longer afford to keep it open, but I wanted to sell it to someone I know will take care of it, there is a girl. She lives in the house on the opposite side of crossroad. Her name is Rose Hubson, she was in that cafe every day, even if just to say hello. When she found out what happened she asked me if I could hold on with sale, that she'll ask bank if they'll loan her some money. She was devastated when they said no and when I could no longer wait. What I want to tell you is, that this cafe means world to me and I'll like to see it opened again. You look like someone who will take care of it." Through the story, harry has got an idea, when she finished, he was already decided.

"I really appreciate you told me this and I want to assure you I'll take care of it, actually I have an idea, if you're interested… I'll need someone who will keep it clean and you already proved that you're more than capable of doing just that so…" he trailed of.

"you… you offer me job in that cafe?" she asked, from her voice it was obvious it meant very, very much for her.

"Yeah!" said harry seeing it was good move "you don't have to go there every day, just three four times per week and…" he suddenly stopped and was lost in thought for a while. "can you bake?" he asked suddenly.

"well yes I can, why though." She answered with look that clearly said she was not sure about his mental health.

"I need someone to keep cafe clean, but also someone who can bake, so there is the deal: you'll gonna bake and I plus another person I'll hire, I'll ask Rose you were talking about earlier, will help you cleaning the place. Please say yes, you must say yes. Money is not a problem. Ask whatever number you want."

"I'll be more than happy to help you there, I don't need much money, I'm just happy I can continue with business my husband created, it means really much. Thank you, Harry."

"you're welcome, it also means I won't have to look for help."

After an hour, two more teas and much more biscuits. Harry finally made it out of that place. He had an agreement with Magda, that he will contact her week before opening but was sure he'll come for a visit before then.

Harry went on the other side of the crossroad and looked at the mailboxes by the door. _Harper, Janes, Dickinson, Kelper, ah he it is Hubson_ Harr rang a bell and waited for the doors to open. Once given an access he went upstairs, after two stories and four flats he found the door. It was beautiful masterpiece, obviously hand-painted, down by the floor was grass, meadow with flowers of every color and shape, butterflies flying over them, be the left side was forest full of oaks and stag was standing under the trees. On the right side was pond with fishes and frogs. In the chest height were mountains in the distance and sunset over them.

He knocked the door and after the ten seconds of waiting Rose Hubson opened the door.

She was relatively tall, but still smaller than him, with striking blue eyes, slightly circular face which was simply beautiful and midnight hair reaching middle of her back, obviously tangled in some sort of braid cos he could see it anywhere around her. Behind her apron, which was full of color stains, she wore black form hugging shirt and blue shorts, she had brush behind her right ear.

"Hi what do you need!" She asked, and harry was painfully reminded of Tonks, it was exactly the same cheerful, always happy, voice.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I suppose you know Magda, the old lady from the house on the other side of the street?" He asked.

Her smile immediately evaporated, her demeanor was one of regret and pain and… hopefulness? "Sure, come in." Her voice was very different from a while before, she sounded… guarded as if he could do something to her if she led her guard down.

Harry stepped inside, and was amazed, every wall has some painting on it, there was unicorn in run, there was dragon roaring and spiting the fire, there was beautiful scenery of mountains, desert and much, much more. But it wasn't all, no! there, on places without any painting were pictures, again, hand-painted, in similar motives. All in all, it was obvious that she was passionate painter.

He sat in the kitchen which was probably only room without any art.

"I suppose you bought the café than." She said.

"Yes," Harry started "and I met Magda cos I was surprised in how good shape it was, she told me the story behind the café, and also how desperate you were to buy it but bank refused to loan you money."

"Yeah," She sighed "they wouldn't loan me cos I'm artist and have no steady income."

"well I want you to know that I'll not only take care of the café which obviously means a lot for you as well as for Magda, but also that I'll need your help." She perked up instantly at this. "I already asked Magda, and she agreed, to be a baker in my new café, but I won't be able to make it work alone with her. I'll need a waitress, are you interested?"

"YEAH, YES, YES, YES, YES!" She jumped over the table and hugged him more than Molly was ever able to. "OF COURSE, I WILL!" She shouted, but then she realized she kind of Hugged, with capital H, complete stranger, and hopefully her new boss, and might be making bad impression. "sorry about that, I'm just SOOO happy, I can't believe it. I mean I always wanted to have that cafe, but never was able to, because I don't have enough money and this is my big chance to be at least part of it, you see… Magda and Joe were never able to afford another employee. And … um… I… uhm kind of forgot you're here, sorry about that." She looked down sheepishly.

"It's completely ok" smiled Harry "I have another proposition for you."

She looked up so he continued "When I saw this," he motioned to the living room. "I decided that I will not change the white walls in the cafe as I wanted to, I want you to paint them, with pictures by your choosing."

"Your completely serious right now?" she asked. "Yeah, I am" "thank you" she said softly, so softly it was almost whisper.

"I'd love to, but I won't probably have enough paint and I need to see interior of the cafe before I will start."

"Hmm … you know what, tomorrow at eight in the morning I will take you to the cafe, you'll help me chose colors and type of furniture, then we'll go to the shop buy it and buy your paints, all on me as it is going to be in my cafe after all. What do you say?"

"well I'll need to wake up sooner than usual but ok, I'll be ready and will gladly help you." She smiled.

Rose Hubson was very bad at getting up early, she usually sleeps until ten o'clock and even then, without her coffee she is practically walking dead. But today was different, today was very important and she will be damned before she'll miss the meeting with Harry, even thinking about him made her smile. Not that she was attracted to him in any way, even though he **is** quite attractive with that messy black hair and amazing eyes, no. But thanks to him she'll be able to make at least part of her dream come true.

So, she was already awake for more than hour when she walked out of the house, waiting for Harry. She sat down on the bench and looked in the direction of the cafe, she dreamed for years to have it and when Magda told her she could no longer afford it she was ecstatic, well as ecstatic as you could be when your friend died month ago. But her hopes were crushed when she was told by the bank that they don't believe her to be able to pay them back. She was angry, but deep inside she knew they were right, the only way how could she get enough money to pay the loan was her new cafe being very, very successful and that wasn't sure. She was poor girl, only able to live by herself thanks to her skill in art and very fortunate buy of her flat when the price was extremely low, previous owner was very desperate and if she wouldn't be glad then she would feel sorry for him.

She was interrupted from her musings by roar of sport car, she looked up and saw absolutely beautiful, orange ford mustang and to her immense surprise it stopped in front of her house. _Surly he isn't in that…_ she didn't even finish her thought when Harry stepped out of car.

"Hi Rose!" he called and walked over to her offering her hand, she took it and stood up giving him a funny look. "Ready for exciting day? You seem bit shaken, surly you're not **that** bad in waking up?" he asked innocently but little twitching in the corners of his mouth told her he knew very well what was the cause of her surprise.

"No, just thinking how is that possible that your hair seems more asleep than me, and that's saying something, trust me, took me about half an hour to even get out of bed." She teased back.

He laughed and led her to the front door of her soon to be job. When she walked inside she was attacked by memories of this place in its full beauty. She remembered blue walls with green striped by the floor, she could see furniture in the place as it was, she could hear people thanking Magda by the bar, bar which was most beautiful part of the cafe, it was in surprisingly well state, maybe she could persuade Harry to keep it, it was really very nice. She was again interrupted from her thoughts but this time by very soft voice. "We'll make it nice again, I promise." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Yeah, we will.

After an hour of discussing what part of which wall will be decorated and how they walked outside and Harry opened door to the car for her. Harry agreed he'll keep the bar and already contacted company which was specialized on restoring furniture. Both of them agreed that green is not going to be a good choice for furniture color se they decided to buy all chairs and tables again.

When they arrived in the paint shop Harry wasn't even surprised that woman behind corner ran to her and hugged her like a sister would. It was slim, blue eyed woman, in her mid-thirties and wore white apron similar to one that Rose wore when they met yesterday.

"Ester, how are you, you look good!" squeaked Rose, holding her on arm length and examining her closely.

"You're acting like you didn't see me last week," laughed Ester. "I'm well, would you introduce me to your boyfriend?" she asked teasingly.

"SURE! But… I don't have any, sorry… well that's embarrassing, BUT! I can introduce you my **friend** and new boss Harry Potter over there." she waved in his direction absently.

"Nice to meet you." said Harry kindly.

Well I'm glad that somebody finally bought the cafe, I can't imagine another job she would take." She said. "Well yes, I did and we are actually here to buy some colors for Rose so that she can decorate it herself." Harry told her.

It was VERY long shopping, about 3 hours and 150 pounds later, they walked out of the shop with Rose Happier then before, if such thing was even possible

 **AN: Hi there, didn't expect to brake my promise to you so soon ahhh, sorry. BUT I have longer chapter for you! No seriously, sorry, I kind of didn't feel like writing until Saturday and didn't make it sooner.**

 **I know that there isn't the "** _ **second"**_ **part of story and it won't be in the next chapter either cos I need to move the** _ **"first"**_ **part forward.**

 **Also changed some details in the second chapter, no longer is specified how long was Hermione and Ron married before Harry ran away, I realized, that in the way I wrote it they had to use time turner and be married for four years longer than they normally would be.**

 **Don't promise when there will be next chapter as it is obviously unreliable but I will try to make it soon.**


End file.
